


Sex Ed With Wacky Assassins

by GlibbityGlop



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlibbityGlop/pseuds/GlibbityGlop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane/Barsad/Blake/Bruce/Talia OT5 visits a new school set up for the underprivileged by Bruce Wayne. They stop in at a SexEd lesson, and afterwards limo sex ensues. Very much PWP. Set in Minerva's Sweetheart AU!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed With Wacky Assassins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menirva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menirva/gifts).



> Author's note: A post on tumblr that read: imagine your OTP sitting next to each other in SexEd. And I went, OKAY.
> 
> I'd to thank 'Sweetheart' by Menirva for introducing me to my OT5 Bane/Blake/Barsad/Bruce/Talia. Let the madness begin.
> 
> Note: This is set in Menirva's Sweetheart verse because its characterisation was so vivid and enchanting. If you haven't read it yet, go and stop wasting your life. Also, it will inform you of who Josh and Tommy are [helpful]. Please note I have Menirva's [relevantlyirreverent on tumblr] permission.
> 
> Not an HS!AU, because my muse wouldn't co-operate on that. This is my OT5 visiting a school for the underprivileged set up by Wayne Enterprises, that Blake has asked to see. Because as an orphan he was underprivileged, and if John doesn't think that Bruce created an entire school just to make him happy, he'd be wrong.
> 
> Unbeta!ed, and wrote 99% at about 2am so I apologise for any mistakes in advance.

"Can we go and see it?" Blake had asked. And he'd looked so happy that Josh and Tommy had wanted to come as well. It was a rare occasion indeed when the five of them went out together, typically going out in groups of two or three.

Bruce had set it up for a Tuesday several weeks after the classes started, to let things settle first, he'd explained to an impatient John.

They arrived in a limo a little before 11 and the Principle and some other staff had gathered in a line on the front steps as if they were greeting the queen. They acted as thrilled and respectful while introducing themselves to Bruce and shaking his hand. Talia was met with the same degree of reverence. Whether or not they knew who she was, or if they were merely responding to Talia's implicit expectation and body language, was anyone's guess. Blake was recognized by one of the young female teachers, who flushed, and whose eyes flickered between him and Bruce knowingly.

Blake felt himself blush as well and cursed tabloid papers. Tommy was met with wide-eyed surprise as Bruce introduced he and Josh as his colleagues and friends with their fake names. Tommy, with his shaven head and bulk looked like he belonged in the rough neighbourhood where the school had been built for easy access for those who needed it. Josh was as quiet and sharp as always.

Blake had to bite his tongue from saying anything when the young teacher who'd smirked at him started walking besides Josh and subtlety flirting. It was only the minute shifts in his other brothers and sister's demeanour that let him knew they were equally aware (and only then, signs he could interpret because of how well he knew them) that kept him from doing something rash.

"The first floor is primarily the art and science classes," explained the Principle, walking along in heels that clicked sharply on floor dirtied by the traffic of the undersides of hundreds of shoed feet. John wondered if she usually wore heels or if that was something special for My Wayne's arrival. "Over there is the library. The second floor is maths and history. The third floor is music and English and the staff rooms."

"They make you walk all the way up to the third floor, hey?" asked Bruce as Bruce Wayne, millionaire playboy. Flirting is as breathing in that form.

"Oh, we have an elevator," smiled the Principle. Kyle, her nametag read.

"The students use it as well?" asked Tommy, making conversation in what Blake suspected was an attempt to appear less threatening.

"Oh, no," laughed Ms Kyle. "That's just for us teachers."

In that one innocuous comment, Blake was vividly reminded of everything he hated about school.

"Interesting," murmured Talia. "Bruce, I would see the library."

"Certainly, Miss Tate." Bruce extended his arm and Talia took it with a small smile. Most of the teachers from their arrival had disappeared, but the young blonde remained, speaking in murmurs with Josh at the back of their group. It made John's palms itch. He was not as adept at hiding his reactions as the others were. He would have thought being in a five-way relationship would have desensitized him to the effects of jealousy. Instead it was if by stretching the boundaries of his heart it was all the more aware of what didn't belong when someone chafed against it.

"This is fascinating," Talia was saying, deadly hands stroking delicately over bookshelves and book spines. Tommy wondered off with a purpose to his step as if he was looking for a specific book.

"Did your high school not have library?" asked Ms Kyle, stepping forward and smiling brightly. Her bright red lipstick emphasised the perfect straight whiteness of her teeth.

"Oh no. I spent much of my time home-schooled."

Ms Kyle tilted her head, dark hair spilling over a shoulder. "My girlfriend is quite impressed by the library as well."

Talia paused a moment then turned to smile back at Ms Kyle, eyes glinting predatorily. "Is that so?"

John's mouth went dry. He thought maybe he was staring. He should stop staring. His eyes managed to move over to the door where the blonde and Josh were still talking. That didn't help his erection any, experiencing a surge of possessive adrenalin that sent incorrect messages to his dick.

He was distracted from that by Bruce coming to stand next to him and a hand suddenly cupping is butt. John jerked forward in surprise. Bruce had clearly taken Ms Kyle's admission of a lesbian relationship as some sort of permission to be as touchy-feely as he wanted.

"Let's check out some of the books," Bruce whispered in his ear, lips brushing against it and making his skin tingle. The hand moved to grip his and used it to tug him deeper into the library. They passed Tommy who was reading a book blurb consideringly. Blake looked back and saw the blonde looking after them with a positively filthy smirk. John frowned at her. She wasn't going to be using a Bruce/John inspired lady-boner to help fuel her fantasies of Josh.

"Bruce," John said, trying not to sound like he was whinging. "When I said 'visit the school' I didn't mean looking at books- mph-" He moved his lips away from the older man's, Bruce taking the opportunity to attack his neck. "Are we necking in the stacks? Is that seriously what's happening right now?"

"You need to talk less. And kiss more."

"Bruce- what if there are cameras?"

"This would be excellent publicity. Why else would Bruce Wayne build a library if not to hump in it?" Bruce followed through on that, gripping John's butt again and using it to tug John forwards and rub the front of their pants together.

"Why are you so… eager to get into my pants suddenly?"

Bruce bit his ear before whispering into it. "I have a decade or so on you. I could have been your teacher here. Or headmaster." Bruce growled and started circling his hips. Blake bit his lip and dug his fingers into Bruce's jacket, hoping the expensive material crumpled. "You'd have been in trouble endlessly, wouldn't you? How long until I'd have had to resort to spankings?" Bruce grinned, smile sharp. Bruce had mentioned spanking him a few times, and hit him on the butt once or twice during a tangle of limbs. John didn't know how he felt about the idea, it wasn't something he'd tried before. Bruce didn't seem in any hurry to let the fantasy go.

"Maybe I should get a set of the uniform, huh?" grinned Blake. Bruce's face went blank, eyes intense. Blake found himself backed against the nearest bookcase, shoulders hitting a jutting shelf. Hands were around his waist, cupping the front of his slacks, dragging through his hair while lips and teeth moved over the lower half of his face and exposed portion of his neck.

"Brothers," rumbled Tommy, appearing at their sides. "The others are coming."

Bruce, ass that he was, which John happily muttered under his breath, dragged him out without time to straighten his clothes or hair. He wiped his spare hand over his face, removing some of the moisture. Talia's eyebrows rose in amusement and Josh glanced over with a fond smile.

This was not entertaining. Blake glared and made sure not to pout.

"We could show you some of the classes if you'd like," Ms Kyle offered.

"That sounds wonderful," said Talia and Bruce.

"We're coming up to the end of classes 3rd period, so we won't be disrupting much anyway," assured Ms Kyle. The first class they looked in on was an Arts class. The children inside were so small, as if they belonged in primary school still. They must be first years. Their backpacks probably weighed as much as they did. They were drawing with charcoal. The usual collections of paintings and sculptures from different year groups were displayed around the room.

Ms Kyle told Bruce and Talia about the curriculum and new studies about the best sort of teaching to enhance learning in specific age groups. It was all a babble to Blake as he watched the kids, most of them focusing intently on their work. Some of them noticed them looking in from the windows in the hall, some waved and one of them nudged their friend and pointed.

"Ah, yes," said Ms Kyle. "Mr Osito isn't one of the teachers to annoy." An Asian man at the front of the class was turning to look at them sternly. "Let's move on," said Ms Kyle.

Tommy raised a hand in salute as they departed and Mr Osito nodded back. The blonde teacher finally excused herself and wandered off to do her job.

They headed up in the elevator to the next floor. It was exactly the same layout as the front floor, but with a classroom in the space where the front door had been downstairs, attaching in a curve to the bracketing classrooms. "This is maths and history, as I said. All of the classes aren't exactly as designated. For example, in that room-" she pointed to one with a blue door, "we have a Sex Ed class going at the moment.

"Sex Ed?" Talia asked as if the pronunciation and/or concept was foreign.

"Oh yes. Would you like to see?"

Talia nodded.

"Why not?" laughed Bruce.

"You could probably teach them a thing or two," Blake commented.

Of course what he /meant/ was that Blake had a reputation as a playboy and a bit of a man-whore. Not that Blake knew /personally/ how good Bruce was in bed. He did, of course, but that was beside the point. The small laugh-cough Ms Kyle did was entirely inappropriate and Bruce pinched his butt out of her sight, giving it a little twist so John had to concentrate on not jumping and drawing attention to himself.

Filling with dread, John walked into the classroom with the others, trailing behind.

"Hello Mr Fox!"

"Ahh, Ms Kyle," said the teacher. He was mature, white-haired, smile lines creasing the side of his eyes. He looked kind and knowledgeable, the type of teacher you'd want for such a horrifying subject if you were forced to take it.

"Mr Fox, these lovely benefactors of the school would like to sit in. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Ms Kyle. Not at all. In fact, there are some empty seats up the back so the children won't be distracted."

Ms Kyle turned to beam at them. "I have some things to take care of. Class finishes in ten or so minutes. I'll be in my office if you wish to see me then, during 4th period."

"We may leave afterwards," Bruce charmed. "I'm sure you're a very busy lady. And I think we've seen all we have to see." John wanted to back out but Talia was already winding her way through to the back row to take a seat. The all's boys classes watched her hips as she walked past them.

Blake hadn't received a proper Sex Ed class in high school. It had been; these are all the types of STDS you can catch. These are all the symptoms of STDS. This is how unreliable protection is. If you have sex, she /will/ get pregnant. That tiny miracle from God /will/ destroy your life. Don't, under any circumstances, have sex until you're married. The fact that potentially some people in the room wouldn't be able to get married (such as Blake to Josh, who he first fell in love with) was never mentioned.

Apparently the females at his school also had to take self-defence courses during Sport, although his religiously-controlled school hadn't been willing to speak about why, even with the girls.

Blake had just generally hated high school. It was probably a good thing he'd effectively been a virgin until he'd met Josh (for men) and then Talia. It wasn't the monogamy of it. It was the quality. And it wasn't like there wasn't quantity.

A fact he was reminded of when he sat down in a plastic chair at the back of the class between Talia and Tommy and immediately two hands landed on his thighs.

"Now, class is almost over. Let's re-cap. What are the main differences between female and male anatomy?"

Blake was interested in the answer, thinking he might learn something, until it became obvious the main answers were 'testosterone versus oestrogen' and 'internal versus external', plus a few more involved answers from the kids who had been listening, such as 'a woman having one or two eggs versus a man having millions of sperm'.

He was very much distracted when his zipper was pulled undone, deafening loud to his own ears but no-one in the row in front turned to look. Talia's slightly cool hand reached into his pants and coaxed his penis from the slit in his briefs. John bit his lip, feeling himself turn bright red and unable to stop it. Talia needed therapy for her inclination for public sex. Stat.

Thinking of therapy had the unfortunate association of thinking of Dr Crane. His heart beat accelerated, not in a good way, and he started sweating for a few moments before he remembered Talia and Bruce, there for him, putting a stop to it. He didn't have to think about Dr Crane. He had his family to protect him. They always would.

He felt a calm tranquility wash over him as those facts became the centre of his universe. His family would look after him. He trusted them completely.

Not letting himself think about it, he spread his legs and slouched in his seat slightly, pushing his hips further under the desk.

His eyes flicked back up to the board as Mr Fox used a pointer to tap out several points on the female reproductive system projected onto a white screen, going over what they'd learnt today.

"This will be in the test," he said sternly and some of the boys in front of them moved to pick up their pens, flip to a blank sheet.

He had a clicker, and moved to the next slide before anyone could get anything new down. The next slide up was the male reproductive system. Talia's hand encircled his shaft and squeezed, drawing his attention downwards if not his eyes.

He looked to his brothers for help. Besides him Tommy was quite happy to lullingly run his hand, warm and heavy, back and forth over John's closest thigh, massaging it slightly. His face betrayed nothing, watching Mr Fox with a thoughtful dent between his eyebrows like this was new information. Maybe it was.

On Tommy's other side Bruce's eyes were heavy-lidded. John wondered why until John saw his eyes move to meet his gaze. He knew what was happening and was enjoying it. If it were beside him rather than Tommy, he'd probably be fighting Talia for space to slide his fingers along.

Josh sat, relaxed and casual, perhaps unaware but at least acting it.

"Starting from the base we have the shaft."

A fingernail stroked up John's length with intent and a threat that made it hotter than firm pressure would have been. John concentrated on breathing evenly and pushing down his urge to let his head roll back.

"This here, is what we call the corona."

Oh, this was wrong. Talia's pad of her finger grazed the skin where it connected to the head of his penis.

"On the underside we have the frenulum."

The fingernail again, dragging upwards onto "-the glans," said Mr Fox. "Here is of course, the urethra." The fingernail dug in slightly to the slit in his penis and John gasped, thighs jerking, rattling the desk. Talia made sure to grip him firmly, keeping her fingernails away. Tommy's hand gripped tightly, becoming a weight to keep at least one leg trapped in place.

He was at the back of a Sex Ed class and he was being thoroughly dominated without any real restraints. This should not be so hot. He was not going to be able to walk out of here without people thinking he was a pervert for a good half hour after this.

Mr Fox paused, turned to look at him. Their eyes met. /He knew/. John knew he did. Nothing anyone could say would convince him otherwise. He managed to have a glint in his eye that was disapproving and amused at the same time. The teacher turned away.

"And back here," he tapped the screen, "we have the bladder, and the vas deferens. Connecting to the testes. This here is the seminal vesicle. The testes of course rest in the scrotum, at the base of the penis. Where behind it we have the perineum-" Talia's fingernail moved from his ball-sack to the space behind, scratching in a way that made him want to yowl like a cat in heat. "Between that and the anus. Don't worry about the outer and inner lamina folds, or the corpus or corpora. Keep to the basics." The students took that as a sign to start packing up, the bell two minutes away at the most.

At the front of the room Mr Fox asked if anyone had any questions. Talia took the opportunity to re-apply some make-up. One of the boys asked if it was true what he'd heard, that women could orgasm. Mr Fox sighed. "What do you think the clitoris and mythical G-spot are for, son?"

John's breath hitched when Talia's hand returned between his legs. Bruce, Tommy and Josh, and even Bane on occasion had fucked him before. Talia had never penetrated him before. She did so now. It was slicked only by lip gloss, but her finger was thin if long, and he was used to taking others within himself now. She started up a tapping, moving her finger centimetres deeper at a time until she found his prostate, knowing she'd found her mark when Tommy had to clamp his hand down again on his thigh, John instead bowing forward to pant against the desk. He raised his hips a little so Talia's hand wasn't crushed, continuing to flick against him from inside. It wasn't enough to get him harder, but it was constant and kept him aroused, shortening his patience and self-control.

John flinched when the bell went off, as did Tommy, unused to such sounds. Talia's hand stilled, and she withdrew her finger. The students stood up and thundered from the class. John collapsed back in his seat. Mr Fox started forwards towards them, and John realised he couldn't re-zip without it being painfully obvious what he was doing. Instead he scooted forward the extra few inches so his stomach was pressed to the desk, crotch out of view.

"How did you find my lesson?"

"I am thrilled with the quality of work from teachers here at Wayne High," Bruce said magnanimously.

"I am pleased to hear that, Bruce," said Mr Fox, with his yellow bow tie. "How did each of you find it?"

"Enlightening," said Talia. "I have never received 'Sex Ed' of such a sort before."

"Home-schooled?" asked Mr Fox. Talia smiled and nodded at his observation.

"Confusing. Why are there so many names for things?" muttered Tommy.

Mr Fox ignored him, turning to another. "Sir?"

Barsad shrugged. "I can see why it would be useful for the students to learn. Why the gendered classrooms?"

Mr Fox sighed and shrugged with one shoulder, making a face. "It's the 'done' thing. I agree though, it's ridiculous. We aren't allowed to teach gay sex, so they're blindly assuming all our students are straight, or they're wilfully neglecting certain students' education and health. And if they're straight, you're assuming as some point they're going to be letting a member of the opposite sex put their genitals near their genitals, so why not teach them all about it at the same time? What's the point in a girls only class if the reason you're teaching the class is under the expectation they'll be letting a male put their genitals /inside/ of them? Why allow that, and not allow them to hear it while sitting near a boy? Maybe it would teach some understanding and if we taught them as the same species, rather than different genders, they'd have a bit more respect for each other."

"Well put," said Bruce. Josh nodded lazily. John would have liked to have listened, but all his blood was relocated southward currently.

"You?" Mr Fox asked, looking down at john.

"I would have liked you to have been one of my teachers at school," John said honestly, pushing anything out of his mouth to not seem shady.

Mr Fox considered him, the same glint in his eye, and nodded at him. His eyes flicked downwards meaningfully as if he could see through the wood of the desk, and then excused himself to get to his next class.

The door shut behind him and John collapsed forward, arms around his middle. "Fuck."

"I do enjoy Sex Ed," Talia said. He could /hear/ the grin.

John sat back up and quickly pushed himself back inside his briefs, zipping up.

"Let's go," said Bruce. "We can finish this up in the limo."

"Sex in the limo?" asked Tommy playfully.

"It's a rental," said Bruce meaningfully. They could mess it up however they wished. If the owner didn't want the leather seats to be scrubbed, they shouldn't have it rented it out to the famous playboy.

They stood and left, John keeping behind Tommy's bulk as much as possible to hide his obvious erection.

They were almost out the door when someone called out Josh's name as he'd been introduced, Charles Williams. The other three walked out to the limo which Bruce had called around from the elevator, while John stayed behind to watch. It was the blonde teacher from before. She ran over with a smile and slip of paper that she handed to Josh. "This is my number, if you want to call me some time."

Josh took it with a smile, folding it carefully and putting it in his pocket. John knew he wouldn't call. John didn't really care, glaring at the woman while she'd rushed back to her classroom, head ducked self-consciously. Josh turned to John, seeming surprised when he saw the look on John's face.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Come on, we'll talk in the limo."

Some of the students stared at them and the limo as they got in and slid away from the curve. Behind the tinted glass of the windows, they were as good as invisible, and their privacy was intact as the screen between them and the driver was up.

"John-" said Josh before John tackled him almost immediately after sliding in after him. He pounced, and Josh let him manhandle him onto the carpet at the centre.

"I fear our sweet little John is jealous," rumbled Tommy.

"Jealous?" Josh smirked like that was adorable.

"Shut up!" John snapped. "Why were you paying so much attention to her?"

"I was merely being polite. If I'd have known it would have ruffled your feathers so-"

"Little bird," murmured Talia fondly.

He was being made fun of. John growled, unzipping Josh's pants and tugging them to his knees. "Who has lube?"

Bruce's hand appeared in his line of vision. John took the tube from him and messily slicked his fingers, fucking into Josh with two fingers then smearing some of it on his dick. Lube got onto Josh's pants but John didn't care. If they were ruined, Bruce would happily buy him a new pair.

"Turn over," ordered Blake.

Josh raised an eyebrow at the order but elegantly turned himself onto his front on hands and knees, legs trapped in his pants keeping them only a little spread. John re-arranged him how he wanted him in harsh tugs, getting lube over him from his still-slick hand. He pulled Josh's arms in at the elbows, shoving him down onto them, then remembering his own pants. He half-stood, Tommy lending him a hand to undo his pants and shuck them quickly. He couldn't be bothered with his shoes. He knelt behind Josh again, bracketing the man's knees with his, using them to push Josh's thighs together. Josh made a confused noise but John didn't bother to tell him what was going on, instead showing him as he guided himself into Josh's body, watching him swallow him up. His tight butt cheeks hugged John's dick where he couldn't fit it inside. With Josh like that he had basically no leverage.

John grabbed a hip and shoulder and started fucking into the man beneath him in fast, brutal claiming thrusts.

"Have you ever seen him like this?" he heard Talia murmur, intrigued. His eyes moved for a second over to where she and Bruce sat side-by-side. They had a hand down each other's pants, jerking each other off to the sight of them on the limo floor.

A sharp curve caused Josh and John to tilt then sprawl on the floor. John spread his knees to brace himself, and put a hand in Josh's hair to keep his face to the carpet.

"Remembers who you fucking belong to," John snarled.

Josh groaned, long and low, trying to push his pelvis back.

"You know how much I don't like sharing you," John leant down to hiss although he was sure the other three could hear him. "The only reason I let you fuck Tommy was because you begged for your brother's cock, do you remember that?" Josh whimpered and the eye John could see was squeezed shut. He kept trying to hump backwards but couldn't manage it in his position.

God, he hoped the driver couldn't hear them.

"How arrogant," chuckled Tommy, suddenly behind John. John stilled, much to Josh's vocal dismay. "To think that the only reason you were able to lie with our little brother during those months was because you wanted. Like I did not allow it. As if our little lamb did not have to ask permission."

A hand gripped John's hair in mimicry of how he still held Josh and titled his head back, baring his neck. "Josh does not belong to /you/." A hand encircled John's neck and used that to keep his head tilted back. "He belongs to all of us." Tommy bit John's earlobe. "As you belong. To all of us." John panted and felt his hand let go of Josh's hair, moving to reach behind and grip Tommy's thighs to steady himself. The distance removed him from Josh, and he growled at the cold air on his dick when there had been such a nice heat seconds before.

"Do not worry, John. Josh would no more leave you than you would him. Do not be so insecure."

"I- it's. I just. I'm not-"

"Let us show you how much we love you, little brother," says Tommy.

"I know that!" says John, feeling stupid now for reasons he can't name, something in his chest burning bright yet painful.

"Shhh."

"Fuck off, all of you-" says John. His eyes are burning slightly for some stupid reason.

"I'd never leave you for a teacher, John," says Josh, sitting up and nuzzling the side of his face. John has to bark out a laugh when Josh makes it sound like it's the teacher part that's the deal-breaker.

"I know!" he says indignantly.

"Let me show you," says Tommy, pushing John down to lie on Josh's chest. Josh squirms beneath him, brushing his beard against John's throat, tilting his hips and bringing his legs up. John understands the message and works a hand between them to guide himself to fuck back into him. It's so good. It's like coming home. Josh scrubs his fingernails through John's hair, cupping the back of his neck and whispering in his ear, "I liked how rough you were, sweetheart. Some other time." John shudders over him.

Tommy had already removed his pants. He had been silent, which turns out was a pause to slick his own dick before gripping John's butt cheeks and spreading them to pierce into the smaller man. He can't make it though, the slippery tip of his penis –"glans" comes unbidden to John's mind- sliding over John's eagerly twitching hole and between his cheeks.

"Stop teasing!" snaps John.

"No orders," says Bruce, moving to push two fingers into John's mouth. John's tongue runs over them, coming across a familiar taste- he blushes when he realises he can taste Talia strong on Bruce's hand. Bruce smiles. "Better."

Tommy finally stops messing around and punches into him, causing his breath to leave him in a whoosh around Bruce's fingers. Bruce laughs and John bites. Tommy leans over him, letting his weight rest carefully on top of the two leaner men beneath him. Josh reaches up and gets John to kiss him, Bruce moving about to the side. Talia's clothe rustles.

"Driver," Bruce calls loudly to the front. "Take the long way home."

There's two knocks on the screen between them.

"Do you think he can hear us?" John pants into Josh's mouth, rocking into Josh as Tommy rocks into him.

Josh smiles. "You'll just have to be quiet."

"Here," says Bruce. "Gag yourself with this." John's chin is gripped, jaw guided to open his mouth. Bruce's dick slides between his lips, hitting the side of his cheek. He can feel his cheek bulge, the shape of Bruce against the wet wall of his cheek, guided by Bruce's hand to rub back and forwards. Tommy groans behind them at the visual. John tried to move his head to the side to centre it so he can suck.

"No, no," says Bruce. "This is what you get for seducing me in the stacks."

A protest is left garbled as Bruce's dick does what he said it would and gags him. It only takes a minute or so before he starts drooling, saliva rushing up but escaping from his parted lips, unable to swallow properly while Bruce keeps shallowly fucking his face.

He hears Josh slurp and tried to turn his head to see, but Bruce's dick is there. Josh's mouth is audibly working, and Talia gives a small happy sigh. Oh, of course. John still wants to see.

"Focus on me," says Bruce. John looks up, eyes petulant. "Remember who you belong to," Bruce growls, voice deep and dark suddenly. John shudders, Tommy running a hand down his back between his shoulder blades.

"Hurry up, brother," says Bruce. "I would like to have him next."

"I think you'll find I'll take all the time I wish," says Tommy, panting. His hips continue to rock shallowly, much like the maddening-not-quite-satisfying pace Talia had set with her finger in the classroom.

They could be at this for another hour, John realises. It wouldn't be the first time. He whines and pulls back, Bruce's dick leaving his mouth then smacking him across the mouth, precum mingling with saliva over his face. He grunts at the impact then whimpers, "I need to come!"

Okay, so… the driver would have most definitely heard that.

"So impatient," murmurs Talia, running a hand over the side of his face. John nuzzles into her hand.  
"I think we should teach you some."

John's eyes flash open, taking in her serious face.

He hunches down and starts working to fuck himself open on Tommy's cock, to slide into the welcoming heat of Josh. If he doesn't come soon, who knows when he will.

He can feel his orgasm coiling in is belly when someone pinches his ear, fingernails digging in. His orgasm leaves the immediate area in a cold dash of pain.

"Disobedient," chides Talia. "No orgasms for you until the end of the day."

Beneath and behind him Tommy and Josh find their release within minutes of each other, Tommy pulling out at the last second so that between the both of them liquid paints over John's thighs, butt and stomach, but John couldn't seem to join them. Even though he focused on it with every fibre of his being, concentrating entirely on the whirlpool of warmth in his lower belly and balls. He didn't know if the sudden distraction had chased it away or if his body was more under Talia's control than his own.

Tommy and John move away, leaving him cold and shivering without their body heat. Bruce jerks himself into Blake's hair, rubbing it in like some sort of ridiculously expensive shampoo. Talia pulls Bruce between her thighs and she rides his face as she likes.

John, untrusted, has his hands pulled behind his back. He is re-dressed as the others dress themselves. He is so turned on he might actually explode. He ends up rocking his hips back into the material of the seat, drag of his boxers and trouser material across his crotch, the motion nice enough on its own without direct stimulation. Hands rub over his head and across his shoulders, over his thighs, soothing him and making it worse simultaneously.

The limo stops after another ten to twenty minutes. Bruce gives thanks, and they walk out to Wayne Manor. They couldn't be picked up from their usual place, their actual home, for many reasons. So Wayne Manor it was. John hopes it isn't obvious to the driver exactly what is going on as he walks up the front steps, one wrist each gripped by Talia and Tommy.

"What shall we do with him?" asks Tommy.

"I have an idea, for our very own special type of 'Sex Ed'," smirks Talia.

Bruce does a quick trot to catch up. "Could we put him a uniform?" he asks eagerly.

"We don't have one on hand," points out Josh.

"I'm sure we can think of something."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Sudden!ending is sudden. There was more, but I wanted a clean ending rather than a cliffhanger in case this turns out to be one of those works I don't come back to for a while. There is a potential for an epilogue-type thing. We'll see if I am inspired. Please let me know how you enjoyed the fic, concrit is appreciated.


End file.
